


Stay The Night

by Sardonic_and_Sarcastic



Series: TheRunawayGuys Oneshots, drabbles, and other such things [2]
Category: TheRunawayGuys, chuggaaconroy - Fandom, nintendocaprisun - Fandom, protonjon - Fandom
Genre: Chuggaaconroy - Freeform, Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic/pseuds/Sardonic_and_Sarcastic





	Stay The Night

(Y/n) stretched and let out a yawn, before looking over at his/her best friend, Emile, who he/she was playing super smash bros with.

"The Wii remote is dying" (Y/n) noted before glancing over at the character select screen.

"Again?! I just replaced the batteries a couple hours ago!" Emile exclaimed with a small smile, "the battery level is my arch nemesis" he joked as he placed his controller on the ground beside him.

(Y/n) chuckled, "the true final boss" he/she chimed as he/she looked down at his/her phone, it was almost midnight.

(Y/n) sighed, "I should probably get h-" he/she was cut off by a large crack of thunder, "wait... How long has it been raining?" (Y/n) questioned, Emile simply shrugged.

(Y/n) started standing up when Emile practically tackling him/her into an embrace. "Ha! I got you! So now you have to stay the night" Emile concluded happily.

"Alright, dork, I'll stay" (Y/n) gushed, relaxing into Emile's embrace. Emile let out a giggle and tried to pull away when (Y/n) suddenly wrapped his/her arms around him.

"No, don't pull away... Not yet" (Y/n) objected, Emile hesitated before he once again embraced (Y/n).

(Y/n) let out a content sigh, as he/she leaned closer, inching his/her nose closer to Emile's neck

(Y/n) breathed in deeply, clutching onto Emile tighter, saying that Emile smelt nice was a understatement. His scent was a calming mixture of lavender and freshly brewed tea.

"Are you cold?" Emile asked softly, (Y/n) shook his/her head, his/her nose brushing Emilie's shoulder, "no" he/she stated. "You're just comfy, and I'm tired" (Y/n) explained.

Emile giggled, "then why don't we get some sleep..." he paused for a moment, "...I only have one bed" he stated nervously

(Y/n) pulled away slightly, "I can sleep on the couch" he/she offered, Emile quickly shook his head. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch" he argued

(Y/n) smiled and tilted his/her head slightly to the side, "well, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch either" he/she countered.

Emile looked away for a moment, his face flushing red, "Well..." Emile paused his voice becoming slightly quietly. "We could share the bed" he offered.

(Y/n) could feel himself/herself blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with his/her best friend and crush

"Sure" (Y/n) agreed with a smile, "do you have anything that I could wear to bed?" he/she asked, Emile smiled and quickly nodded.

Emile jumper to his feet before reaching down to help (Y/n) up. (Y/n) smiled as he/she grabbed Emile's hand

Emile pulled (Y/n) to his/her feet, (Y/n) expected him to let go, but instead Emile intertwined their hands as he lead (Y/n) from the living room and into his bedroom.

(Y/n)'s head was racing, Emile was holding his/her hand...

Emile shut his bedroom door behind him, and only let go of (Y/n)'s hand when he stopped in front of his closet.

Emile glanced over at (Y/n), "would it be to cliche if we matched clothes?" Emile asked, (Y/n) giggled and shook his/her head lightly.

Emile smiled before he handed (Y/n) the clothes, (Y/n) thanked him before he/she walked into the restroom tklo change

After (Y/n) changed he/she stared at himself/herself in the mirror. The red pants (Y/n) had been given were baggy, but luckily still fit, the sweater, which was red and blue, on the other hand was several sizes too large, revealing quite a bit of (Y/n)'s shoulder and the sleeves went past his/her finger tips. However, the clothes were surprisingly cosy.

(Y/n) slowly walked back into Emile's bedroom, Emile, who was sitting on his bed, under the covers, looked up from his phone and froze.

(Y/n) shuffled awkward under Emile gaze, "d-do I look bad?" (Y/n) asked quietly, snapping Emile out of his thoughts.

"No!" Emile exclaimed quickly, “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” he explained sheepishly.

Emile smiled gently before patting beside him on the bed, motioning for (Y/n) to lay beside, in which (Y/n) complied.

(Y/n) lied down under the covers before Emile pulled him/her close to him. "You look really cute in the sweater" Emile expressed softly, (Y/n) blushed as he/she buried his/her face into Emile's chest.

"How adorable" Emile gushed before (Y/n) pulled away just enough to look at Emile. "A-are you flirting with me?" (Y/n) asked quietly, Emile let out a giggle. "I have been for the past five months, but I'm glad you noticed" Emile answered with a smile.

(Y/n) shyly looked away. "(Y/n)..." Emile started, (Y/n) slowly looked back up at Emile. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" Emile asked. (Y/n) took a deep breath, "please..." he/she whispered.

Emile slowly leaned in before softly kissing (Y/n). He giggled after pulling away, "as, you're blushing like a rose" he gushed, (Y/n) buried his/her face into Emile's chest again, "s-shut up" he/she mumbled as he/she let his/her eyes drift shut.

Emile softly kissed (Y/n)'s forehead, I love you" he whispered softly. (Y/n) smiled and cuddled closer to Emile, "I love you too, dork"


End file.
